You owed me one
by ROBIN'S BIGGEST FAN BY FAR
Summary: When BB Tells Robin he's gay and loves him the funny happens. It all turns good when theres a haloween contest, race,and singing contest. Rated T for Sexual Themes and Language. All Yaoi, don't read if u hate!
1. Chapter 1

You Owed Me One

Chapter 1: Intro

A/N: I got the idea for a gay Beastboy story from Vampire Selene. Thx!

Beastboy saw Robin falling, he then rushed over and swooped him up on his wings. Robin looked down at him and said "Thanks! I owe you one!" Beastboy felt excitement build up in him. Robin had spoke to him! And he owed him one! HE would see to it that he paid that debt. The fight they had was with Plasmus on the top of Titans Tower. Beastboy watched Robin the entire time. Then he noticed Robin constantly looking at Raven. It seemed that Robin was starting to grow fond of their gothic friend. He felt envy build up in him. Robin was supposed to be gay like Beastboy! Raven gave the finishing blow to plasmus and Robin ran over to congratulate her. Beastboy went back inside and waited for Robin to come in. When he did he had Raven at his side, he was telling her about all the things he did with batman. Raven seemed to be listening intently. Beastboy walked in and pushed Raven into Starfire's room so he could be by Robin. Robin ran over to Raven and helped her up and said to beastboy "What was that for?" Robin seemed pretty upset. Beastboy thought he looked sexy when he was mad. "It's okay Robin, I'm fine." Raven said and got up using Robin's hand.

Then Robin went into the main room as Raven went into her room. Beastboy ran after Robin. Beastboy pretended to play video games as Robin worked on the computer. He seemed to be tracking Slade. He has had a crush on Robin since he met the boy wonder. He was everything he wanted in a potential soul-mate, cute, serious, loving, a leader, somewhat funny with his catchphrases. He loved him more and more everyday. He hoped that Robin loved him.

Robin was on the computer but secretly wanting to go and ask Raven out. He really liked her. He wanted her to like him. He turned away and decided to work out. He noticed Beastboy seemed to be following him. Why?

Beastboy tried his hardest to lift Robin's old weight set. He was trying to impress Robin. But Robin seemed to be more focused on the punching bag than Beastboy. He kept making groans and grunts to catch Robin's attention. Nothing seemed to make him look away from his target until Starfire came running into the yelling "Robin! Robin!" Robin was forced into a hug. Why could girls hug Robin and not him? Starfire gave him some mail and then waved a girlish Good-bye. Robin blushed. Beastboy knew Robin didn't want anything romantically with that girl. Beastboy decided that he would try the pull up bar. It was right next to the punching bag. Robin kept reading his mail over and over again. When he looked up he was shocked to find Beastboy in the room. "Beastboy! When did you get here?" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I was here as long as you were. What are you reading?" Beastboy grabbed Robin's mail and, ignoring Robin's pleas, read it. It said:

Dear Robin,

I wrote this shortly after we got back from battling plasmus. I want to tell you something. Meet me on the roof at 4:00. I need you to come because it's important to me. I hope you come.

Raven

Beastboy would of read more but Robin had grabbed it back before he had the chance. Robin looked at the clock. He quickly ran out of the room. Beastboy changed into a fly and flew after him. He saw Robin head to the roof.

Robin felt anxiety in him. He looked around. No one was there but Robin and Raven. She smiled and said "Robin, ever since you saved me I've started to feel us grow closer and so I ask, do you like me."

"YES! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I LOVE YOU RAVEN!" Robin blurted out. He then turned pale. He had just told his big secret. Raven ran over and hugged him and said "Me too." Then they both hugged.

Beast boy was crushed. Robin likes Raven! And she likes him back! _'NO!'_ he thought. Then when Robin headed in he pushed him against the wall. "Hey Robin watch this!" Then Beastboy turned into a giant thong. Robin turned pale then red. "And you showed me this, why?" Robin said.

"Cause I think your sexy." Beastboy said. Robin was shocked. "Are you... being gay with me?" Robin said stuttering over his words. "uh.. Yeah! Duh!" Beastboy said. Robin stood there for a moment then ran to his room. Just then Raven walked down the hall. Beastboy bumped into her causing her to drop her book. "Sorry" She said. "You better be. What gives you the right to make Robin like you!" Beastboy yelled. "Are you working for Starfire?" Raven asked. "No! I work alone! I've liked Robin longer than you!" Beastboy yelled. Raven looked shocked and sickened. Then Beastboy ran into his room and started crying.

A/N: This will eventually be humor but the first chapter can't really be cause it's just getting to know what's going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

You owed me one

Chapter 2: Costume Contest

Beastboy woke early the next morning. It was Halloween and he had a flirty costume that would surely catch Robin eye. "This costume is so sexy that I want to sing 'to sexy for my pants'." He went into the main room where everyone was dressed up, even Raven. Robin and Raven were Vampires, Cyborg a washing machine, and Starfire a giant mustard jar. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Beastboy. His costume was a naked buff guy. Beastboy walked over to Robin. "Ain't I sexy! I'm naked inside it too" Beastboy said leaning on Robin's shoulder. Robin blushed and pushed Beastboy's hand off him. He then looked at the screen and saw they were on red alert. Robin yelled "Titans! Trouble!" Then they all ran out of the room. Beastboy stayed back and was so upset that Robin had touched him that he swore he would never was his hands again. He went to his room and opened his secret area where he stuffed all the things he had found of Robin's. He even had the uniform Beastboy had worn when Robin had left to train with the true master. He rubbed it and started saying things into it. He then started playing around with his collections of bird-a-rangs, freeze disks, and iron bars.

He kept pacing in the main room until the titans returned with loads of candy. "Mother Mae I Returned. She was soo easy"Cyborg said, his mouth full of gingerbread. Robin and Raven weren't there though. Beastboy then snuck out of the hall way and waited for the opportune moment to then press the emergency button. He then saw everyone run into the room. He then saw that all the titans were there when all of a sudden Robin yelled "What's the emergency?"

"I'll tell you the emergency. It's Halloween and I say we have a costume contest! All you have to do is go trick-or-treating and come back with the most candy! The most candy by 10:00 wins! Let's be in teams... Okay first captain." Beastboy said. Everyone agreed that they'd play. Starfire didn't know how to trick-or-treat so she refereed. "Okay! I'm Second captain!" Robin said. Then Beastboy felt down-hearted. He wanted Robin on his team. "Ok! I pick Cyborg!"Beastboy said. "Great! Now me and Raven are together."Robin said, not having a bit of sarcasm in his words. He and Raven held hands and got some paper bags to go trick-or-treating.

Beastboy and Cyborg had visited19 houses and only gotten about 10 pieces of candy total. Beastboy was sure Robin and Raven weren't trick-or-treating but actually somewhere around the tower kissing and stuff. Beastboy felt envy toward Raven. He hated the fact Raven was with Robin. They kept going down a street until they saw Robin and Raven, both had their bags loaded with candy. Beastboy looked at all of the candy they had and the now 12 pieces of candy they had. "Is that all you have!" Cyborg said. "No, Robin gave the other bag we had to a group of 6 year olds. He really helped, He knew where all the people with the most candy is. You guys better hurry, it's almost 10:00." Beastboy was so angry. They had a lot of candy and even more if they hadn't given it to a group of kids, when Cyborg and him only had 12 pieces! No fair.

When 10:00 struck Beastboy and Cyborg had a grand total of 23 pieces. Robin and Raven put together had 422 pieces, plus more but Beastboy ate some of theirs so he would win. Starfire hugged Robin and Raven. She then asked if she could have some of their candy. They both nodded. Then they all dove into the 422 pieces of Robin and Raven's candy. They all had a great time, except Beastboy, who left the room after all of the counting was over.


	3. Chapter 3

You Owed Me One

Chapter 3: Tofu Turkey

A/N: This story is strange, but if it didn't make you laugh yet it will at some point! Plus, I'm changing my name so just FYI!

Ever since the Halloween contest Beastboy had been thinking of good contest for him to Robin to like him. He had tried many flirt routines for him to like him. Such as "You are gay and I know it!" and "You wear tights! Only gay people wear tights!" which Robin responded murmuring "Their more like pants." He was always feeling uncomfortable around Beastboy, and Beastboy knew it. Robin was always spending his time in Raven's room. They always came to meetings and combat practice together. It was two days until Thanksgiving and the titans were always fighting to see who would cook Thanksgiving. The all voted that Robin should cook. Beastboy kept telling him that it has to be tofu. Robin, being as understanding as he could, agreed. They had a few reports of Mad Mod lately. Robin and Raven seemed to be fighting better. Beastboy noticed Starfire was angry at Raven a lot. Beastboy was too, everyone seemed to like Robin!

The days had passed and it was Thanksgiving. Robin had been working hard all day the day before cooking and getting ready for Thanksgiving. Starfire had made this weird tamerinain dish called fried glorbnecks. Cyborg had made three meat gravy and Raven had tried to bake pumpkin pie, but she had to give it to Silkie because it tried to kill her. Beastboy made a dish of mashed potatoes. Robin's food was the only thing that looked and tasted good. The titan's thought Robin was the best cook in the tower. Robin didn't tell anyone that the turkey was made of tofu. Only Beastboy noticed when he tasted it.

"Okay, ya'll, We are going to have the one and only TURKEY EATING CONTEST!" All the titans eat as much turkey as they can until they barf! The winner gets one wish from the titans. Alright, we need a referee" After the rules had been discussed the titans sat down at a table in front of Starfire, who decided to be referee. "On your mark, get set, GO!"When starfire said go the titans started stuffing their faces with turkey. Beastboy, determined to win, turned into a pig and ate and ate. The first to fall out was Raven. Robin seemed to be thinking about quitting, but wasn't giving up without a fight. Then Robin fell out. It was down to the line hear. Beastboy saw Cyborg slow down his eating. Beastboy knew he would fall out soon. Beastboy kept eating and eating. Then Cyborg fell out. Beastboy cheered and all the titan's congratulated him. "Beastboy what is your wish?" Starfire asked. "My Wish...my wish," He turned and pointed at Robin. "That Robin kisses me!" Then the whole room froze. Robin turned pale. "Uhhhhh, was that in the rules?" Robin asked trying to process it all. "You have to it's the rules!" Beastboy yelled, knowing his victory over Robin. Then Beastboy came closer and closer. Then he leaned in and kissed Robin. Robin fell away and made a face. He was upset about all that he processed. He then sat down on the couch. Raven had gone over to him. Then all of the titans laughed.

Beastboy swore he would never wash his lips again after that.


	4. Chapter 4

You Owed Me One

Chapter 4: Etiquette Class

A/N: this is a chapter I wrote on the way home from etiquette class. OMG! Never take Penny Vrooman Etiquette Class. shiver uhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Beastboy was the one chosen to go get the mail, at land near titan's tower. Beastboy flipped threw all the mail. "Bill, Meatlovers Magazine, Gothic Weekly, Mustards of the world, Ahhhhhh, there's my letter." Beastboy then ran into the tower real mysterious like. He looked at the paper more carefully. After the kiss, Beastboy had a great idea for Robin and him. He'd sign them up for etiquette class! Beastboy rushed into the main room and started yelling "WE'RE IN! WE GOT IN!" Everyone stared at him and asked "In what?" Then Beastboy turned and said "Etiquette class!" The titan's seem to just freeze. "Et...ett...ETIQUETTE CLASS!" Cyborg yelled. "Please, what is an etiquette class?" Starfire said, though no one really paid attention to her. "Beastboy is this one of your plans to get me and you together?" Robin asked. "Well, maybe, I like to think you like me, because I know you do." Beastboy felt like he had flowers surrounding him. "Beastboy, I'm straight, and I don't plan to go gay." Robin said. "I don't care now, anyhow Robin and Cyborg tuxs and Raven, Starfire and me need dresses." Beastboy said, after he finished the titan's looked sickened, Robin especially. "Hurry everyone! Class starts in 30 minutes!" Beastboy said and they all ran to get dressed.

"Welcome class to Etiquette class! It looks like we have more boys than girls so we'll have one pair of boys. Okay girls pick their boys and I want you to be in the boy pair." The instructor said, pointing to Beastboy. Beastboy got up and the race began to be Robin's partner. The titans were taking the class with about 20 other people and lots of girls had a crush on Robin. In the end Beastboy was the winner. Robin was forced to dance with beastboy, Raven was with this other guy (that Robin was jealous of because he looked like Leonardo Decaprio), and Starfire with her crush, Cyborg. Robin thought that BB was getting to close to him. "Uhhh, Beastboy, can you maybe scoot back? Your to close." Then Beastboy backed up and grabbed Robin's butt (A/N: Ewwwwwwww). Then Beastboy said "How bout now? Gay yet?" Robin turned white then he backed up and left.


End file.
